


The Bandstand Breakup™ fix it

by Spaceytrash



Series: Ideas from Tumblr [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, bandstand breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: A short fix it fic for the bandstand breakup™.





	The Bandstand Breakup™ fix it

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a tumblr post and here we are.

“Well the, have a nice doomsday!”

It hurt. It truly hurt. Aziraphale had to look away, because seeing Crowley walk away with that sad and rejected expression cut something deep in him and had him on the verge of tears.

“Crowley!”, it was out before he had really thought about it.

Crowley turned around faster than humanly possible.

“What do you want Aziraphale?!”, he cried out, clearly fighting with himself not to show how much the rejection had actually hurt him and how much hope he still harboured that Aziraphale might change his mind.

“I…I…” the Angel didn’t know what to answer.

  
He had no idea why he had called Crowley back. He knew he had to end this farce. They couldn’t just run away, no matter how much he actually wanted to. They had to find a way to stop the earth from being destroyed. He knew he should let Crowley go and talk to Gabriel about the missing Antichrist but had just hurt a lot seeing Crowley walk away, so he had called him back.

  
Now that he was faced with a hurt demon, he didn’t know what to say. He looked at Crowley trying to think of something to say when his feet, pretty much on their own accord, moved towards the demon. Once he reached him it suddenly became very clear to Aziraphale what he wanted to do. What he needed to do. He got into Crowley’s personal space and gingerly put a hand on the redhead’s cheek.

“Angel, what are- “

But Crowley had no chance to even finish his sentence, before soft, warm lips met his own in a kiss. Arms slung around his neck and hands started to slide through his hair. They pulled each other closer, desperately needing to feel each other.

After a short while their lips parted again but they still held each other close, not yet ready to part.

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley with a hesitant smile, which met Crowley lovestruck expression.

“I wanted to do that for so long,” the angel whispered.

Instead of answering Crowley just kissed him again. After they parted once again, both still a bit flushed from the kiss, Aziraphale took a small step backwards. He needed the small distance between them to get a clear head. He might have avoided the big fight for now, but the issue still wasn’t resolved.

Crowley was about to take a step forward, to follow his angel, but Aziraphale stopped him with a small gesture.

“I still cannot run away with you Crowley. I can’t let them destroy the earth and I know deep down you wouldn’t either. I know it seems rather hopeless right now, but I truly believe we can stop it, especially if we work together”

Crowley glanced away for a minute. He had known this was coming. Sure, he hadn’t thought Aziraphale would kiss him, but he had known the other wouldn’t just run away when he still had a chance to help other people.

“Alright, I’ll stay and help but you definitely owe me another kiss,” Crowley answered, not entirely convinced that they could actually do something, but not ready to be apart from Aziraphale, not after they finally kissed.

The blonde smiled lovingly at Crowley, “I think, my dear boy, that can be arranged.” He closed the small gap between them and kissed his demon once again.


End file.
